User talk:Chocolatebunnyman/Archive 1
Redone series 5 Yes, as a matter of fact I have. I've written it down on paper, but I would really like it on the wiki like what they did for redone series 4. In MY one, Razer is ranked 17. RoboFan 12:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Where do I type them to? I can't I don't have youtube so I can't watch it but I did watch series 1 final. Funny. RoboFan 16:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Also I've watched fragments of series 2-3 as well. RoboFan 17:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi I like saying Hi Hi HI HI HI HI HI HELLO HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HELLO HELLO HI HI HI HI IH HI IH HI HI I GUESS ITS TIME TO SAY BYE BYE BY BUY GOOD-BYE BAD-BYE SEE YAA/ SOON CHOCLATE I EAT CHOCOLATE CUSTOM ANNIHILATOR CHECK IT OUT User:Chocolatebunnyman/Annihilator Fantasy Series Round 1 Chaos 2(1) v Axe-C-Dent 101(24) v Warhog 13 Black v Hydra Kat 3 V Bulldog Breed 3 Round 2 Chaos 2(1) v Bulldog Breed 3 101(24) v Hydra Heat Final Chaos 2(1) v Hydra Heat winner: Chaos 2(1) Ok? RoboFan 14:32, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Here's heat B Round 1 Atomic 2(22) v T-Bone Supernova v Evolution S3 v Bot Out Of Hell Stinger(3) v Tip-Top Round 2 Atomic 2(22) v S3 Stinger(3) v Supernova Heat Final Stinger(3) v S3 Heat Winner :S3 There you go. RoboFan 14:40, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Don't! Don't change the heats because Kronic's in heat 5! Or something. RoboFan 07:30, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Heat C Round 1 Gemini(20) v Monad :Ming 3 v Big Nipper ::Wild Thing(5) v Bee-Capitator :::Lambsy v V.I.P.E.R. 01 Enjoy! RoboFan 12:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Heat D :Dominator 2(7) v Kliptonite :Gravedigger v The Alien :Behemoth(19) v The Tartan Terror :Wolverine Obsidian Heat E :Firestorm 3(9) v Guzunderbot :Onslaught v Juggernot 2 :Kronic 2 v Wowot :Splinter(16) v Hippobotamus Heat F :Tetanus v Wheely Big Cheese(11) :Prizephita Mach 2 v Storm Force :3 Stegs To Heaven(14) v Rohog :Axe Awe v Derek Have fun! RoboFan 09:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Signature I made it cooler. :) Robofan (Velocicrippl'd) 11:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) so did I Chocolatebunnyman 10:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Mines cooler. RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 15:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) No it ain't Regards CBM 01:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Heats Heat G :Clawed Hopper v Chompalot :Robochicken Evo v X-terminator(13) :Thermador 2(12) v Shredder :Sir Chromalot v Dome Heat H :Spawn Again(10) v Immortalis :Mousetrap(15) v The Executioner :Fluffy v Rick :Kan-Opener v Major Tom Heat I :Tornado(8) v Tiberius 2 :Sumpthing v Sabretooth :Razer(17) v Bigger Brother :Plunderbird 5 v Black Widow Heat J :General Carnage 2 v Short Circuit :Trouble 'n Strife v Crushtacean :Mini Morg(19) v Twister :Panic Attack(6) v Ruf Ruf Dougal Heat K :Hypno-Disc(4) v Eleven :Corkscrew v Destruct-A-Bubble :Steel Avenger v Reactor 2 :Velocirippa v Suicidal Tendencies(21) Phew! RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 15:27, May 26, 2010 (UTC) By the way Do you need things like userboxes on your page? RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 06:35, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Only goes up to L. RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 08:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Heat L :Barber-ous v S.M.I.D.S.Y.(23) :Pussycat(2) v Terrorhurtz :Grannys Revenge v King B Powerworks :Napalm 2 v Diotoir Grammar When editing on this wiki, could you use correct grammar please?--Rammingspeed 11:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :I would appreciate it if you listened to his advice instead of deleting it. He is right, your grammar could use improvement. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) How!? Chocolatebunnyman 05:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Avoid run-ons in particualar, and follow all the guidelines in the sitenotice. Also, Bigger Brother and S3 were not newcomers in Series 5. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:56, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Chocolatebunnyman 05:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Minibots Please try to upload pictures that have one minibot in them, like the Razer and Tornado images, not minibots in the middle of battles, or anything like that. ManUCrazy (talk) 16:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Pussycat V Terrorhurtz or Pcat V Terror Hurtz This is where you vote for this match if you have not seen it go to http://www.physicsgames.net/game/IncrediBots_2.html then on search type incrediwars4heat Mb2 Regards Chocolatebunnyman 05:32, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Chocolatebunnyman's vote: I go with Terrorhurtz because it dominated the battle Very good battle, but by only complaint is that the pit didn't descend, even though the release button was hit multiple times. Anyway, I say Terrorhurtz won.--Rammingspeed 10:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Also, how do you make an arena like that? I've tried, but failed.--Rammingspeed 13:03, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, but I think I've waited long enough for you to tell me. I'm not forcing you, but it can be quite annoying.--Rammingspeed 13:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) About That I might do it later cuz my computer just won't download flash player. Dunno why. Anyways I'll try to see it. Also I made a new Cassius out of LEGOs it has a flipping frame and a series 3 fire storm lifting arm inside it so it acts like a pair of jaws to dump opponents OOTA. (I've done it & it works) And the frame has a rotating drum and 2 spinny discs on the business end of the frame with 2 Gravedigger-like spikes on each side of it an 2 adjustable spikes to lower ground clearence and to spear other robots. Also, using intense mental concentration and even more LEGO I made a series 4 Stinger. You know, with that sort of undercarrige gizmo. Oh and I got a new TV. See ya. Bye! RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 07:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Incredibots Can't work it out. RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 16:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Incrediwars wiki I have just started my own wiki can someone help me on how to put on guidelines. Also if i created the wiki am i the admin? http://incrediwars.wikia.com I NEED HELP!!!! Regards CBM 08:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) http://incrediwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page read the sad truth Incredibots Sorry. RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 07:22, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Dominator 2 Not bragging or anything but today i did the Dominator series 5 battles and it almost tok me all day watching all the battles and doing a 'review'. Cassius It's got 1 flippa and a stronger frame now but I can change it back if you want or I could take a photo of both. Just let me know soon, OK? Pkmn Trainer 09:26, June 27, 2010 (UTC) OK, it might take a while. Pkmn Trainer 15:11, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Incrediwars Xtrem Could people help me ? I need 16 famous/ well known robots for this ladder thing, can you please help me? Regards CBM 01:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Mine are 1.Razer 2.Dantomkia 3.Tornado 4.Typhoon 2 5.Chaos 2 6.Stinger 7.Behemoth 8.Hypno-Disc 9.Pussycat 10.Firestorm 5 11.Gemini 12.Wild Thing 13.S3 14.Spawn Again 15.Terrorhurtz 16.Diotior Regards CBM 02:06, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Razer, Chaos 2, Tornado, Panic Attack, Typhoon 2, Roadblock, Hypno-Disc, Pussycat, Behemoth, Robochicken, Firestorm, Diotoir, Spawn Again, Plunderbird, Stinger, Cassius. Pkmn Trainer 15:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Probably: 1. Razer 2. Chaos 2 3. Hypnodisc 4. Firestorm 5. Panic Attack 6. Storm 2 7. Typhoon 2 8. Tornado 9. Pussycat 10. Terrorhurtz 11. Behemoth 12. Bigger Brother 13. Road Block 14. Cassius 15. Mortis 16. Diotor --Rammingspeed Interesting question. I'm not really sure but I'll give it a shot. In no particular order I'll go for: Chaos 2, Hypno-Disc, Firestorm, Razer, Pussycat, Panic Attack, Roadblock, Diotoir, Plunderbird, Tornado, Wild Thing, Wheely Big Cheese, Cassius, Bigger Brother, Mortis, Behemoth. That's a very rough list that I came up with very quickly, typing them as they came into my head, so I may have missed some obvious ones. Feel free to tell me if you think I have. By the way, the M in your signature doesn't link properly because you missed out the b. Christophee (talk) 23:42, June 29, 2010 (UTC) In no order what so ever Chaos 2, Hypno-disc, Razer, Firestorm, Panic Attack, S3, tornado, Storm 2, Dantomkia ,Pussycat, Dominator 2, Spawn Again, Wild-thing, Typhoon, Bigger brother, and Cassius. in regards Caisereniac 19:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Robot Wars Lego Wars http://robotwarslegowars.wikia.com/wiki/ Check it out. Okay who would win Wheely Big Cheese vs. Razer vs. Chaos 2 vs. Stinger vs. Atomic (Series 7) vs. Gemini and how. Not so much how but if you could please write how.--'Regards CBM' 00:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) *If you ask us, a lack in power in the flippers would put Gemini at a disadavantage, but Gemini would certainly be the first to fall, as a similar lack of power in Chaos 2's flipper would merely throw each of the twins onto their backs. With their wheelie bars, they wouldn't be able to self-right, and therefore be the first to fall. Stinger's awkward shape would keep it out of trouble for a while, and due to its poor reliability, it pains me to say that the multiple bashes from Stinger's mace and flips from Atomic's flipper would be too much for Wheely Big Cheese to handle, Wheely Big Cheese would soon become immobilised, making it the next to fall. This would then be when Razer would manage to get a grip on one of Stinger's tyres, piercing into it and damaging it internally, at the same time, Atomic would be flipping Chaos 2 around, until Chaos 2 would end upside down, and without enough CO2 to then self-right. The damage to Stinger would make it go round in circles, making it eligible to be counted out. This is before, sadly, the Manchester United of Robot Wars, Razer, would be able to cause enough damage to Atomic to send it into submission. So there's our answer, Razer, sadly. Datovidny(talk) 21:31, April 18, 2011 May I make a suggestion? In future, if you want people's opinions on fantasy battles like this could you please create a blog post for it and people can add their opinions to it if they so wish. I can only speak for myself, but I don't really appreciate having my talk page used for questions like this which are not related to the wiki. I hope you'll take this into consideration in future. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 15:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) No your right i needed that kick up the ... sorry i don't swear unless in pain. Regards CBM 08:44, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay who would win Wheely Big Cheese vs. Razer vs. Chaos 2 vs. Stinger vs. Atomic (Series 7) vs. Gemini and how. Not so much how but if you could please write how.--'Regards CBM' 21:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Um Razer if it was working, by taking out Chaos 2's CO2 and crushing everyone else. If not, Chaos 2 or Atomic via Ootas. Pkmn Trainer 11:06, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Please don't post that on everyone's talk, it's overkill. If you really must know my opinion, I'd say there are way too many variables in a 6-way melee to accurately predict the outcome. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry :( --'Regards CBM' 21:46, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to put my signature on this question (and the question mark) but hey not everyone can be perfect at 11. --'Regards CBM' 00:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blogs I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you mean by "16 robots" so I don't understand your question. Christophee (talk) 11:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Archives Would you mind if I archive your talk page? It is getting long and really not many people are interested in your earlier posts. I won't archive unless you give me the green light, but it could do with being moved to a subpage.--'' STORM II '' 12:17, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Seeing that you haven't edited since April, I'll do that now.--'' STORM II '' 12:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC)